


And I Will Try to Fix You

by Tricksandarrows



Series: Lights Will Guide You Home [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Angst, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksandarrows/pseuds/Tricksandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a typical battle between the Avengers and the forces of evil when something happens, and Clint's forced to face one of his worst fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Will Try to Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix of both movie verse and comic verse, but you don't really need a grasp on the comic verse to enjoy. It's also a part of a longer series which may or may not be posted in order depending on what I feel like writing at the time. Each part will be titled after a song or a part of a song, as will the title of the series. I own absolutely nothing but the idea,

The streets of New York were covered in the rubble and debris of the latest attack on the city. HYDRA’s latest attempt at world domination included outfitting their soldiers with highly advanced weapons made from what they’d managed to scrounge up after the Chituari invasion.

Thankfully, the Avengers were able to assemble rather quickly once the attack started. (Benefits of most of them living in the newly renamed Avengers Tower, courtesy of Tony.)

“Clint,” Steve called out over the comm system. “What’s your current situation?”

The blonde archer grunted as he pushed the enemy away from him with his bow before following up with a swift kick to the chest. His breathing was slightly labored, and he was favoring his left side due to one of the enemies managing to clip his side with a shot.

“Sorry Cap,” he replied, his voice strained as he ducked under another enemy’s fist. “Kinda busy right now.”

He made quick work of the other man with a few well placed blows, but as he looked up, he noticed that more and more of them were running towards him.

Pressing a few buttons on his quiver, he pulled out the last arrow he had and quickly nocked it before pulling back on the Kevlar band. He smirked at the enemies as he let the arrow fly, watching as it embedded itself into the side of the wall behind them.

“Boom,” he whispered, turning around and sprinting as fast as he could. He got to the ledge and leaped towards it, flinging himself off of it and as far away from the building as he could. Freefalling and coming ever closer to the ground below him, he started to laugh, and he let out an excited whoop. The natural high from the adrenaline rushing through his body made him practically vibrate in exhilaration.

The familiar whine of the Iron Man suit cut through the sounds of the rushing wind, and his grin widened even more if that was at all possible at this point.

“Nice catch, Tin Man,” he said as he wrapped his arms around his lover/teammate. His tone cheeky and light as he gave the genius a devil-may-care smile.

“Next time give a guy a warning, Bird Brain,” Tony retorted, but anyone who heard him knew that he was smirking behind the mask.

“Barton, we really need to talk about your habit on jumping off of high places,” Steve cut in from wherever it was he was fighting.

Both Clint and Tony snickered at that.

“This must be the end of the world if Steve’s making a joke in the middle of a battle,” came the sarcastic tone of Wanda Maximoff.

“Now play nice, Witchie,” Clint warned.

All the while that he and Tony were flying, he’d been keeping an eye on the enemies below them, but being out of arrows, there was nothing more he could do besides from calling out suggestions to the rest of the team.

The next thing anyone knew, one of the HYDRA footmen managed to shoot Tony, and he was either really lucky or was a good shot because he managed to find one of the weakest junctions in the suit’s defenses.

The ground started coming closer and closer to the two men, and one of the last things that the genius managed to do before losing consciousness due to the blood loss was to twist his body, breaking the fall for his archer.

Dazed from the impact, Clint shook his head and ground the heel of his palm into his right eye as he tried to clear his vision. He looked down at Tony only to see blood trickling down the suit, clashing horribly against the gold highlights. The suit itself was severely damaged where it had gotten hit, and pieces of metal were twisted and bent until they were embedded deep into the man’s skin. Muscle and tendons could be seen through the skin from just how badly the suit pierced it.

“Shit,” he muttered as he frantically tried to staunch the blood flow. Ripping off a piece of his uniform, he pressed the cloth to the wound and applied what he hoped was enough pressure. The warm liquid started to coat his fingers, and he took a deep, shuttering breath to try and remain calm.

“Guys, I need help,” he called out, his voice thick and heavy from trying to keep the worry and fear from rearing its ugly head. “Tony’s down, and the injuries are pretty extensive.”

The deafening roar in answer let everyone know that the Hulk had either heard or had seen what happened, and Clint felt a sick pleasure in knowing that the enemies would be paying dearly for harming one of their team members.

Knowing that he had to make sure Tony stayed awake and conscious until they could get him medical attention, he pried the face plate off. The cold metal bit into his hands as he did so, but eventually he managed to get the damned thing off. Almost immediately he wished he hadn’t.

Tony’s face was covered in cuts and bruises, and the archer couldn’t tell if it was because of the fall or if he’d sustained them beforehand. He brushed the hair that was sticking to the man’s forehead back as he took in all the injuries, cataloguing them from most severe to least. The split lip and the bloodied nose weren’t too bad, but the gash over his left eye brow concerned him. He knew that head wounds had a tendency to bleed more than other wounds, and with a steady stream of red flowing down the man’s face and pooling up into the side of the helmet, Clint knew that he had received some massive head force trauma.

“Come on, Tony,” he pleaded with the man, uncaring about the fact that the rest of his team could hear him, hear just how torn up he was over this. “I need you to open those gorgeous eyes of yours for me.”

There was no response from the genius, and the archer fought back the rising panic once again.

“Clint,” Natasha’s voice cut in. the ever present level headed voice of his best friend soothed him momentarily, especially when her next words come through. “Pietro and Wanda are on their way to you right now, but you’re going to have to tell them your location.”

Opening his mouth, the blonde was just about to answer when Pietro’s voice cut him off.

“No need,” the speedster said. “We’re already here.” The silver haired man set his sister down and nodded to the archer before running off to fight again.

The witch quickly made her way to the two men and knelt down on the other side of Tony, quickly taking everything in. “What do you need me to do?” she asked without hesitation.

And once again, the archer felt grateful to the woman across from him. He managed to crack her a small, half-assed attempt at a smile, but it quickly fell when a soft groan came from the unconscious man lying between them. Snapping back to the situation at hand, Clint applied more pressure to the chest wound, trying to ignore the fact that both the material and his fingers dipped farther into the man’s chest than he felt comfortable with.

“Can you use your magic to help him?” he asked. His body was tense and strained, but his voice held a note of hopefulness to it.

Wanda looked at the man who’d become like family to her and shook her head no, her curly auburn hair bouncing as she did so. “You know I can’t,” she told him, her tone tight and clipped. “My powers don’t work that way.”

The assassin looked up at her through hooded eyes. He simply sat there staring at her for a few moments, no emotions showing. That alone disturbed the witch more than she’d ever admit. The man was usually so open and honest with her that this blankness threw her.

“You’ve altered all of reality before simply because you lost the children you created,” he said blankly. “Surely you can do something to help him.”

The tension between them was thick, and it covered everything around them. A sharp intake of breath could be heard over the comm system, but Wanda didn’t let the archer’s words affect her. He was stressed and worried right now because his lover had suffered from severe injuries. Besides, he was right. She had done that, but she’d lost her mind due to the grief she felt at that time which lead her to the lost of control over her probability altering hexes.

“I won’t use my abilities like that again,” she said a bit more forcefully. “You should know better than anyone about the severe consequences that come from it.”

“To hell with the consequences,” Clint snarled. His lips were curled up into an animalistic sneer, and his frame shook lightly from the overwhelming emotions he was feeling.

“Clint,” came the sharp voice of Hank. “Don’t try to make Wanda do anything that will have worse effects than the problem.”

Every instinct was screaming at the archer to do whatever it took to save Tony, and for a moment he’d given into those instincts, but he knew that the others were right. He couldn’t risk something as dangerous as Wanda trying to alter something this big. Tony would have kicked his ass if he ever found out that he tried to make the woman do something as dangerous as that, even if it was to save his life.

His defenses started to crumble, and soon his whole entire self sagged. He looked down at the unconscious man and bit his lip to try and keep from making a sound, but he failed, and a small whimper escaped from his lips. He raised his blue eyes to meet Wanda’s, and the combination of both sadness and fear were evident.

“Please,” he pleaded. He was barely holding himself together, and he knew that if anything were to happen to the genius he wouldn’t know what to do. “I-I can’t lose him, Wanda.”

The red head sucked in a breath as she saw the tears welling up in the assassin’s eyes. They were threatening to spill any minute now, but she knew that he wouldn’t let them. Not until he was in the privacy of his and Tony’s room. She almost caved at the sight, but she knew she had to be strong.

“I never got the chance to tell him I love him.” His voice cracked, and he stumbled over the word ‘love,’ but the sincerity of his words rang true.


End file.
